


Can't Help Falling In Love

by Yoongs (Taehyungs_Seesaw)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blowjobs, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, CEO!Choi San, Chains, Comfort/Angst, Corruption, Falling In Love, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Guns, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idol!Jung Wooyoung, Jealousy, Knives, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Masturbation, Mental Breakdown, Minor Character Death, Minor Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Minor Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Minor Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Minor Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Murder, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Painplay, Panic Attacks, Pet Names, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Tears, Top Choi San, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taehyungs_Seesaw/pseuds/Yoongs
Summary: "What do I tell you every single day?""I love you.""That's right. I love you more than anyone in the world. I will do anything for you but you have to stay with me forever, my love."------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Choi San: A powerful man owning one of the biggest entertainment businesses in Korea.Jung Wooyoung: A simple man dreaming of a better life, the life of wealth.And developing feelings that grow way too fast to control, to let either of them think.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 1





	Can't Help Falling In Love

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based on destinyteez video "Ateez WooSan || Can't Help Falling In Love || [FMV/AU]"
> 
> Here is a link to the work: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EPfoRqBnYqs&t=52s
> 
> Please make sure to give it lots of love and subscribe to the channel! Some underrated but amazing videos can be found there. 
> 
> Thank you to the creator of the video not only for the wonderful video and idea but also allowing me to use the video to write this :)

**_Wise men say only fools rush in._ **

**_But I can’t help falling in love with you._ **

  
  


Love. Something Choi San only got to feel for the first time when he laid eyes on an ethereal creature, soft lilac hair falling on chocolate brown eyes. The purple haired boy was a sweet, delicious temptation in his eyes that was built by the Gods. The two moles he managed to see when the boy looked his way with his bright smile -one under his left eye and the other on his bottom lip- only added to his beauty. A smile that took away his sanity.

Power. Something Jung Wooyoung had always dreamed of, craved for. Some people are lucky enough to hold the whole world in their hands and others can only imagine how it’d feel to have anyone wrapped around their finger. Some are the puppets and others the puppeteers. And Wooyoung knew what he wanted to be. Just as he knew what he was born to be. Or so he thought. A fateful meeting with an intimidating red haired man was enough to shake his world.

Money. Money can’t bring happiness? It makes the world go round, though. The least fortunate is bound to suffer. Money is what one needs to achieve their goals and dreams just to lead to even more money. What could money not do? Buy a soul? The devil always had his ways and so did they. In the world of someone with wealth there's no limit to what that someone can have.

Doubt. Doubt kills. Doubt kills dreams. ‘When in doubt, don’t’ that was all he was taught in life. Take chances and don’t let that poison kill you. But what happens when the poison is bravery? When doubt can be the right way to follow? When is it too late to realize? What point does anyone need to reach to understand? And when is there no way back? 

Obsession. Obsession is a weakness for the strong. And one that can take away everything or give you anything. One that can bring you to the edge and be your own downfall. The mind, slowly polluted, can’t always keep up. A blurry mind and wrong decisions are a bad combination. But there are many things a human can do, the consequences barely in their minds.

Fear. And when everything goes wrong and terror takes over, the body freezes. You no longer have control of yourself, what you do and what you say. Because there is one instinct that is above any other and that is the one of survival. But what is there to fear? The man or his intentions? The pain or the pleasure? The dream or the reality? Maybe it’s living your life in a happy illusion.

Jealousy. The green eyed monster that takes over a body and torments the soul. A weapon so strong and destructive. It can destroy you when you think that all you’re doing is keeping what is yours or can even take away everything you so hard worked for in life. The jealous are trouble for the others but a torture to themselves. A punishment to the one being taken over.

Death. And death? Everyone’s final state. Some are lucky and get there when it’s their time while others are led there unfairly. And for some others, it’s a choice they make themselves. 

In life some decide and others have their decisions taken for them. 

  
  


_ “Remember, you’re mine. Forever.”  
_


End file.
